Game of Chess
by Bat-Child
Summary: Rose overhears the Doctor and Sarah Jane having a private conversation and implications are made. (Ten/Sarah)


**Disclaimer: These characters and affiliations are own by the BBC.**

Rose Tyler tossed and turned in her bedroom on the TARDIS. The Doctor and she had just returned from a particularly dangerous adventure. They escaped captivity and hid from their pursuers for three days in an unforgiving jungle on the Solais IV planet until they made their way back to the TARDIS. The adrenaline was still running high in her system, and the softness of the bed was unnaturally uncomfortable after sleeping in the jungle trees.

She gave up and threw a robe on before deciding to walk to the TARDIS console room and look for the Doctor. He never slept and would usually tinker around during the designated night. At least, she always assumed that was what the Doctor did. He was never good at sitting still for long periods of time. But she found that the console room was empty, so she walked around the TARDIS looking for the Doctor. He wasn't anywhere to be found. Giving up she walked back to the console room, thinking that maybe she missed him walking around. She stopped suddenly when she realized that the TARDIS wasn't in the vortex, as it would give a distinct sound when in flight. It sounded as if they were stationary.

"Impossible," mumbled Rose to herself. Having to make sure her assumption was correct, she opened the TARDIS doors and was shocked to see they were parked in an attic. Thinking it was a bit odd, Rose decided to wander out and see if the Doctor was around. Why would the Doctor be parked in an attic? She walked out of the attic to explore, and found that she was in an old Victorian home. Faint voices could be heard coming from the lower level, and Rose was certain that one of them sounded to be the Doctor. Moving further down the stairs, she could see the Doctor and Sarah Jane Smith sitting in the front parlor chatting. Although by the tone, it didn't seem to be a friendly conversation. Curious to find out what was going on, Rose stayed on the stair landing and eased dropped on the conversation.

"It just not fair, Doctor. By the time I get into it, it is over. It is quite unsatisfying," huffed Sarah Jane.

The Doctor balked at the comment, "I can't believe you. If it was so _unpleasant_ then why did you agree to three rounds!"

"What do you expect when it is over and done with so quickly? I just don't see your need to rush. We have all night. In fact, it hardly seems worth the effort of you waking me up."

The Doctor seemed genuinely hurt by the remark and shot back, "Then why do you wake up if your sleep is so monumental?"

"Oh come on, Doctor! Who can resist the brown puppy dog eyes of your tenth incarnation? Not to mention when you pout and beg 'Please, Sarah Jane. It was a rough day and I need you.' How can I possible say no to that? It's unfair."

The Doctor sat back in his chair and sighed in annoyance, "I do not 'beg'. Time Lords do not beg."

Sarah Jane scoffed at that statement, "I will remember that the next time you decide to crawl into my bedroom and wake me up."

The Doctor decided his best option was to retreat, "Okay, so maybe I have become_ a bit _complacent to your needs." The Doctor could see Sarah Jane rolling her eyes at the truth in that statement. He then continued to add, "Then what is your suggestion? How can I make it worth your while?"

Sarah Jane placed a hand on the Doctor's and said as delicately as she could in order to save his ego. "Well…since you asked. I think maybe you could learn some new moves. You always seem to follow the same methodology."

The Doctor sprung up from his chair outraged and hurt by the accusation, "There is nothing wrong with my moves! Those are tried and tested to be the most efficient and effective. I have been using them for hundreds of years, and I have never heard _anyone_ complain about them."

"I know that. They are the same ones your other incarnations used," mumbled Sarah Jane. She then let out a slow breath to carefully consider her next words, "Doctor, sometimes it is not about being 'efficient or effective'. Sometimes the fun is prolonging the suffering of the other person. The anticipation. It's a matter of psychology. The problem is that your moves are _too effective_, and that is why it is over as quickly as it begins. Maybe Time Lords have different needs than humans."

The Doctor gave out a quick breath to express his thoughts over the subject, "So you are saying that the problem could not be me, but you?"

Sarah Jane frowned and rolled her eyes at him. Sometimes he could be so thick. "Well, if that is the only part you want to take away from this conversation, maybe you should find yourself a different partner. You always have Rose." The tone that Sarah Jane used made it clear that some layer of jealousy over Rose still festered.

The Doctor looked appalled and hurt by the suggestion. Rose herself couldn't help but feel offended by the look on the Doctor's face over her name. "She is a good and loyal companion…but she's not you. I want you. My Sarah Jane Smith."

Rose's mouth dropped over the Doctor's statement. What the hell did Sarah Jane have that she didn't? Rose was so consumed by her rising resentment that she did not notice that she was being tapped on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, can I ask what you are doing sitting on the staircase?" said a young male voice, who was obviously on his way down the stairs.

Rose stood up sheepishly, having been caught ease dropping on the Doctor and Sarah Jane. "I am a friend of the Doctor. I was just looking for him."

The boy didn't even think twice about her listening in on another's conversation, or perhaps he was so naive that he failed to recognize it as inappropriate. "Oh, in that case I am Luke Smith. Sarah Jane is my mum."

"Nice to meet you, Luke. I am Rose Tyler, I travel with the Doctor. I have meet your mum before, but I don't remember her saying anything about a son."

Luke smiled, "Oh, I am new. She adopted me."

Luke and Rose's voices registered with the Doctor and Sarah Jane, who now came out to investigate.

"Rose? What are you doing here?" said Sarah Jane in a surprised gasp.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck, "I kind of left her sleeping in the TARDIS."

Sarah Jane put her hands on her hips with eyes narrowing on the Doctor, "You mean to tell me that your companion was sleeping in my attic the entire time you were here?"

"Not technically in the attic! Dimensional fields around the TARDIS…and such," corrected the Doctor quickly, although a bit weakly under Sarah Jane's intense gaze.

"Oh yes, that completely justifies it! How often do you do this? Did you do this when I was sleeping? Go off and meet secretly with Jo Grant? Maybe have an extra adventure on Metebelis III without me?"

The Doctor really looked nervous now, "I don't _always_ leaves my companions for extra adventures….usually yes, but definitely not _always_. But in my defense, humans sleep so long and I get bored waiting for you to wake up. And for the record, Sarah, I have _never_ left you while sleeping to rendezvous with Jo. She was happily married with a family. What kind of a Time Lord do you think I am?"

"I have a family now. Luke is my family. Doesn't stop you from dropping in whenever you want," Sarah pointed out while crossing her arms.

"Well…" The Doctor gave a nervous laugh, not sure how to explain that one in front of everyone. Surely Sarah Jane knew that she put him in a compromising situation. No doubt it was fueled by her wanting to punish him over his conduct from earlier. But after having many female companions, he knew that just redirecting the conversation would probably be the wisest move. There was no answer he could give that would not land him in a pile of trouble. "Rose, what are you doing outside the TARDIS anyways? For all you know, we could have landed in a Baruvian star cluster which could have vaporized you as soon as the door opened. I bet you didn't even do an environmental check before you left. And what were you doing hiding on the stairs?"

Now it was Rose's turn to feel the heat of everyone's stares. There was no way she was going to let the Doctor turn this on her. "Well, when I couldn't find you on the TARDIS, I just kind of went exploring. I didn't know you were off meeting some secret lover," justified Rose.

At that point, Sarah Jane and the Doctor both squeaked, "What!"

Luke turned to his mum confused, "What is she talking about? You told me that the Doctor and you just play chess all night."

Rose laughed loudly, "Oh is that what they call it?"

"Time out," said Sarah Jane, getting rattled by where this conversation was leading. "Rose, what are you talking about? Where would you even get the idea that the Doctor and I are romantically involved?" Sarah Jane eyed the Doctor, indicating him as Rose's informant.

"Sarah and me? Preposterous!" the Doctor chimed in to clear his name of providing information.

"And what would be so_ preposterous_ about that, Doctor?" Sarah Jane scowled.

The Doctor just decided to close his mouth and refrain from any further comments. He was pretty certain that Sarah Jane was definitely still upset with him about before. It was in his best interest to not deepen that fury. After knowing her during three incarnations, he knew when to keep quiet. There were things even the Oncoming Storm dared not to tamper with.

"Well, for one thing…the Doctor is visiting you at night," started Rose.

"My time arrivals are synced to the TARDIS, which is programed for Earth's diurnal cycles in order to accommodate Rose's sleep schedule. So night time there, is night time on Earth. I do apologize," offered the Doctor.

"I also heard you talking about adult things. Which I don't want to repeat in front of your teenager," said Rose.

"When was this?" demanded Sarah Jane. "Because I don't think I have ever had such a conversation."

"Just a few moments ago in the parlor!" said Rose, annoyed that she was being called a liar.

"Oh, you mean our conversation about how the Doctor beats me too quickly in chess, so it isn't fun playing with him? The problem is that no matter what moves I use, the doctor will beat me in three. So you can see how riveting that is for me," said Sarah Jane, slightly angered that any conversation of hers was being eased dropped on. Much less being interpreted as something scandalous.

The Doctor nodded his head to validate what Sarah was saying. He then added, "Although in my defense, there still is nothing wrong with my moves."

Sarah Jane just looked at him and tilted her head in frustration. They were back to the same argument. God that man and his ego!

Rose's face turned three shades pinker in embarrassment. "I am so sorry. I hope I didn't mean you any offense. How come you have never asked me to play chess with you?"

Sarah Jane appeared to have a neutral face, but the Doctor could feel her eyes penetrating into his brain and searing it. Sarah Jane did not think too highly of Rose, and today's situation would not help change that. The Doctor titled on the back of his heels and placed his hands in his coat. He was definitely nervous about the conversation. "Blimey, well chess is an intense game and I just never thought you had an interest. I didn't even know you knew how to play."

"Well you could teach me _some of your moves_," smiled Rose sweetly.

The Doctor's face immediately dropped, and he was dumbfounded. He couldn't help but get the impression that Rose was_ not_ talking about the game of chess. He looked to Sarah Jane for help out of the situation. Luckily, he could always count on her when things got difficult or awkward. His Sarah Jane Smith.

"Well, I think that is enough excitement for today," said Sarah Jane, with a smile that was a bit forced. "Since we are all together, I might as well make some tea and breakfast."

"Doctor, I was thinking that maybe we could play chess sometimes too. I know how to play and it would be nice to play with someone other than Mr. Smith," said Luke with a wide-eye excitement.

The Doctor ruffled Luke's hair. Part of him felt a special fondness to the boy because he was Sarah Jane's son. "I would like that sometime, but you know your mum's rules. Homework first."

"Of course, Doctor. Then we can go for a ride on the TARDIS."

The Doctor held up his finger in a stern manner, "You also know your mother said no traveling through time and space until you are at least 18. It is very dangerous out there."

Luke smirked, "Can't blame me for trying."

After Sarah made breakfast for everyone, Rose went back to the TARDIS to change out of her sleepwear, and Luke went off to school. Sarah Jane stood at the sink doing dishes, as the Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in a low voice, "I must commend your brilliance, Miss Smith. Chess? Where did you get that idea?"

"Luke's earlier comment," smirked Sarah Jane wickedly. "I had to tell him something about your suspicious nightly visits. And that thing about the TARDIS arrival times…you are so lucky that Rose doesn't know better. Was I ever that young?"

"Are you kidding? The reporter in you would be looking for holes to exploit in my argument."

"Perhaps," sighed Sarah Jane. "Maybe I was too trusting of you as well."

The Doctor kissed Sarah Jane's temple and gave her a wide grin, "See you later for a game of _chess_?"

"Not when Rose is sitting in my attic!" firmly hushed Sarah Jane.

"I will make sure to lock the TARDIS, she won't get out next time."

"You never learn. Bad enough with Luke in the other room. I still don't trust those sound dampers of yours."

"He's a teenage boy. Almost a grown man and will soon be getting his own sound dampers."

Sarah Jane gave him a stern look to stop that line of conversation quickly, "He is not a normal teenager, and barely understands basic social cues. He doesn't need to be confused further."

"Okay, perhaps you are right about Rose and Luke. How about I make it up by learning some new moves for next time. I promise you will not be left _unsatisfied_," he winked suggestively.

Sarah Jane's own smile got bigger, "white or black?"

"Black. I plan on being extra devious tonight," growled the Doctor in a way that made Sarah Jane's legs turn to jelly. She swears she saw him swagger out of the room after that comment. That man and his ego!


End file.
